Universal's Studio Backlot Tour
Universal's Studio Backlot Tour is a guided tram attraction that takes you around Universal Studios London' '''located at Universal Studios London. It opened on March 4th, 1991 With Universal Studios London The Attraction is sponsored by Kodak Queue Guests walk through an outdoor queue with TV monitors giving movie fun facts. Before getting to the boarding area, guests are handed a pair of 3-D glasses Ride Guests board 4-car trams. Each tram has 6 rows of seats with 5 seats in each row. Once everyone is seated, the tram pulls away from the boarding area. The tour guide (sitting in the drivers seat in the front of the first car) appears via live feed on monitors in each row of the cars. He/she introduces themselves and welcomes guests to the studio tour. '''TBA' Segments * New York Backlot '''- a recreation of New York City. * '''King Kongs's Kongfrontation Encounter '''- A special effects scene depicting Kong terrorizing the city and the trams. * '''SpongeBob Tunnel - a 360 3D show scene where your tram Joins SpongeBob on his quest to retrieve a pickle from Plankton, to complete an unfinished Krabby Patty (added in 2003) * Flash Flood! - a special effects demonstration of rain and storm effects. * Old Mexico - an aincent Mexican town. * Harry Potter Tunnel - The tram enters a Dark Tunnel where the Dementors enters the tram and passes along the corridor; Harry Potter uses his magic to defeat the Dementor. as our tram exit's the tunnel. (added in 2015) * Subway Earthquake - a special effects demonstration depicting an 8.3 Earthquake. * Jaws Encounter - a special effects demonstration with Jaws attacking the tram. * Parting of the Red Sea '- the Lagoon drains and the tram passes through it. * '''The Collapsing Bridge '- an old rotting bridge that shakes the tram and threatens to collapse to the lake below. * 'Jurassic Park Control Center '- an encounter with animatronic dinosaurs spitting water at guests. * '''Tour of Jurassic Park - a 360 3D show scene where Riders take a tour of Jurassic Park. where they are attacked by many dinosaurs. (added in 2006) * Volcano!- a special effects demonstration with pyrotechnics depicted the core of the volcano exploding. * The Grinch Whoville Set - a recreation of Whoville (added in 2001) * The Grinch Avalanche! - A slower Rotating Tunnel where The Guests on the tram try to help The Grinch retrun the gifts back to Who-vile but wach out for the Avalanche! on Mount Crumpit! (added in 2001) * Bates Motel - The murderer appears to carry a dead body into his vehicle, only to end up chasing the tram with a knife! * The Great Valley Set '''- a recreation of The Great Valley. * '''The Land Before Time Experience- a 360 3D show scene where your tram tries to drive away from the Sharptooth, TBA (added in 2001) * Curse of the Mummy's Tomb - The tram enters Imhotep's tomb. The tour guide insures guests nothing could go wrong. Imhotep then comes out of the left wall and tries to grab the tram riders. The tram then speeds out of the room stopping in the dark part for a few seconds, the tram leaves the tomb. (added in 2001) * Backlot Vehicles - Vehicles/Cars used in tv shows and movies * The Burning Log Cabin- a log cabin that appears to be on fire thanks to pyrotechnics. * DragonHeart 360 - a 360 3D show scene where the tram TBA (added in 2002) * Backlot Houses- Houses used in tv shows and movies. Former: * The Spinning Avalanche Tunnel '''(1997-1999) - A Rotating Tunnel. Removed due to too many guests getting motion sickness and nausea. '''(Replaced By: '''The Land Before Time Experience)' * '''Antartica '(1997-2000)' - '''A set themed to Antarctica. '(Replaced by: The Great Valley)' * TBA Terror Tram Terror Tram is a seasonal overlay during UKverisal's London's Halloween Horror Nights It only is offered after 7pm until closing on those days. The rest of the operation hours offers the normal tour. The Terror Tram features a new plot. When riders board the tram, the the tour guide warns that the park has been infiltrated by Universal Monsters like Frankenstein and Dracula. They must move the tour along quickly before the monsters catch up with them. '''Scare Encounters During The Terror Tram:' * Bates Motel - The murderer appears to carry a dead body into his vehicle, only to end up chasing the tram with a knife! * A''' '''Nightmare on Elm Street Tunnel - our tram enters a room boiler room only to end up with Freddy Krueger chasing the tram with his finger glove our tram luckily escaped and loss him. (added in 1996) * Camp Crystal Lake - The tram stops near a lake suddenly Jason trys to attack the tram and the tram shoots up and drives away from him (added in 2005) * Chucky's Toy Store of Terror - our tram enters a dark Tunnel as the Child's Play theme plays while Chucky says his famous chant, "Ade due Damballa! Give me the power I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!" as our tram drives through a toy factory through the Good Guy dolls factory from Child's Play 2, and Chucky would burst through walls of doll boxes as well as have boxes falling on near the tram as the tram drives away before it drives away scene once more only to have multiple Chucky attack from the left and right sides of the tram. (Takes place at The Grinch Whoville Set'/'''Soundstage 7)' ' * '''Gremlins Encounter' - After Fast and Furious Supercharged, the tram pulls to a stop in front of many duplicates of the Gremlins (actually actors in makeup and costumes) who try to attack the tram. The guide tells guests that they multiplied, just like Gremlins. Then the guide remembers that in the movie Gremlins, the Gremlins were defeated by bright lights. The tour guide then orders all of the guests to take out their cell phones and cameras and snap as many flash photos as possible. Through strobe lights under the tram and sound effects, the Gremlins are defeated by the flashes and disappear into a cloud of smoke before the tram moves on and finishes the tour. The disapearence of the Gremlins is created by a fog machine and trap doors. (Takes place at New York Backlot)' ' * Survive the Purge - Since the inception of The Purge, patriotic citizens have taken to the streets in record numbers to “purge” the country of its less desirable elements. During this once-a-year event, all crime is legal – including murder. Recognizing that not all citizens choose to hunt during The Purge, Universal Studios Hollywood has created the Purge Party as a safe alternative to watch the night’s dramatic events unfold on large video screens set up around the famed Universal backlot. What better way to celebrate the spirit of The Purge? Blessed be Our New Founding Fathers and America. A nation reborn! (Takes place at Old Mexico)' ' * Horror Comes Home - This year, escaped inmate from the Shadybrook Asylum for the Criminally Insane, “Jack the Clown,” knows there are few skeletons in the closet, as the location will become a “home away from home” for him and his beloved heroes, Freddy, Jason and Leatherface who’ll stalk the night. The darkness and fear of the unknown will serve to comfort these titans of terror in their quest to scare guests to…death. Ah, it’s just a movie. Right? (Takes place at Six Points Texas)' ' * Jurassic Park: Raptor Terror! - Deep within the jungle, top secret genetic experiments have gone horribly wrong, creating Raptor''' mutant dinosaurs.. and all evil.. (Takes place at Jurassic Park Animal Control) * TBA. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar, Handrail * Tram Manufacturer: GMC. * Segment Manufacturers: Arrow Dynamics, Intamin, ITEC Productions, IMAX. * '''TBA